<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home With You by DannyisDone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193510">Home With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone'>DannyisDone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Play Little Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story contains Age Regression and is NOT sexual</p><p>It's Janus's birthday, and he just spent the day at a party with the core sides. The party is fun, but what he really looks forward to is spending the rest of the evening at home with Remus. </p><p>+++</p><p>Warnings: None that I can think of but let me know if any are needed &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Agere Oneshots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a ton of fluff and it was so needed because I've just had a rough week. I had no idea Janus's birthday was today until today so it gave me a good excuse to write some comfort little janus and caregiver remus. also im a little late in my time zone but just ignore that okay??</p><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aw, you sure you have to go? Don’t feel like you’re putting us out or anything, we wanted to celebrate with you!” Patton explained, standing by the door as Janus collected his hat and capelet from the coat rack. Logan was standing beside him, holding a Tupperware container with the remnants of Janus’s birthday cake. </p><p>“I’m afraid I must, I am sure that Remus hasn’t been up to trouble since I left.” Janus said, moving to meet the two waiting by the door. </p><p>“He could have come, ya’know.” Roman piped in, walking in from the living room upon realizing Janus was leaving, quietly being followed by Virgil, who still had confetti in his hair. “He was invited.” </p><p>“He said, and I quote ‘Unless they change the policy about birthday suits, I have no reason to go’” Janus explained, placing his hat on his head. </p><p>“Still, it was your birthday party, didn’t you want him here?” Virgil asked. Janus shrugged, but offered a small smile. </p><p>“We celebrated yesterday, in our own special way. And I am sure I won’t have a peaceful night, if he has anything to do about it.” Janus said, a fond amusement in his tone that eased everyone’s concerns. Patton opened his arms and gave Janus a loose goodbye hug, once more wishing him a happy birthday. Logan gave him the tupperware he was holding with a firm reminder to please return it, before also wishing him a final happy birthday. Roman shook his hand, promised that he was always welcomed to spend more time with them in the consciousness, but Janus insisted the subconscious was his home. Virgil offered a wave, and one final wish to enjoy his birthday, before Janus saw himself out. </p><p>It had been a fun party. The Lig-...The core sides had made sure of that. It hadn’t been too long since his acceptance, since they had learned the error of their ways and asked to have him in their lives. But even still, the party had been made with love and Janus could feel that. They had made popper with yellow confetti, a birthday cake that Roman had painstakingly put his two headed snake logo on. Virgil had insisted they sing the wretched birthday song just because he knew it made Janus squirm with awkwardness, and Janus could feel the warmth that teasing held rather than the coldness it once had. The party had been fun. </p><p>But Janus couldn’t wait to get home. </p><p>Because there were just so many small things that the others would never know to get right. They didn’t know his favorite shade of yellow was not daffodil, but sunflower. They didn’t know that while he was okay with vanilla cake, he loved chocolate. They didn’t know that the poppers were too loud for his sensitive ears, or that he thought really hard about what he was supposed to do with his hands as he awkwardly smiled while they sang to him. There were so many small things that they wouldn’t know, and little secrets that he was determined to keep. </p><p>When he arrived back at the subconscious, he couldn’t stop the big smile on his face. Because while the party had been fun, he was looking forward to the time he could spend after the party with Remus. When their house came into view, giddiness filled him, and he cracked a smile that party wished it could have given him. A genuine excitement filled him. He was ready to be home. </p><p>He hurried towards the door, holding the Tupperware close to his chest so that it didn’t fall out of his grip. When he made it to the front door, he opened it carefully. The kitchen was dark, as if no one was home. Janus walked through the threshold, flipping the light on and--</p><p>“Surprise!” Remus proclaimed, though kept his voice from getting too loud. Janus jumped, tossing the Tupperware in the air out of shock, but he quickly caught it, before his smile returned, bright and big. “Happy birthday snakelet!” Remus cheered, before approaching the other. </p><p>“You ‘membered!” Janus gasped, as if it had been an uncertainty. He hurried over to meet Remus half way, and was quickly enveloped in a tight hug, Janus being lifted into the air by the other and swung around, eliciting joyful squeals from the regressed boy. </p><p>“Of course I ‘membered! Today’s my best friend’s special day!” Remus said as he spun the other around. He stopped after a few more turns, not wanting to overwhelm Janus or get so dizzy that he would topple over. Janus continued to laugh though as he was set back on the ground. Remus smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. </p><p>“How was the party with the others? Did they get you anything good?” Remus asked, leading Janus over to the kitchen table to sit down. Janus did so, as well as relinquishing the Tupperware to Remus when he went to grab it. </p><p>“It was fun.” Janus said, watching as Remus moved towards the fridge. “Roman made me a snake cake!” He said, before hissing at Remus as he walked back over. Remus hissed back, causing the little to giggle. </p><p>“Is that all?” Remus asked, sitting down across from Janus. Janus quickly hopped out of his chair and moved himself into Remus’s open lap. Afterall, it was his birthday, he got to decide where he wanted to sit! (And if Remus hugged him close, well that was just an added bonus). Once seated, he shook his head no. </p><p>“Pat gotted me new tools for my garden! And and and Logan got me a book but I can’t ‘member what it is...And! Vee made me this!” Janus held out his wrist and proudly showed off a cute little charm bracelet. It was especially significant coming from Virgil, since it had charms that represented a bunch of past times, and even some that he said ‘We’ll make memories for those charms’. Big Janus had almost broken character and cried right there. Little Janus, while still excited at the promise of getting to spend time with Virgil, was currently more excited about the jingle jangle the bracelet made. Remus beamed at the gift, before giving Janus a tight squeeze. </p><p>“So you had lots of fun! I’m glad your time spent with the lights was good. If it hadn't been, I would have had to kick their butts.” Remus teased, bouncing the little lightly on his legs, who just giggled, before he was laying down against Remus’s chest. </p><p>“You feeling sleepy, snake boy?” The green side asked, slowing down his bounces and switching to gently running his fingers up and down Janus’s back. The regressor shook his head no, not willing to admit to being tired so soon, he’d just gotten home! </p><p>“No...Can I have a brownie?” Janus asked, putting on his best pouting lip and begging eyes. Remus had made brownies for him yesterday when they celebrated his birthday. The taller side put on a face of shocked offense before lightly tickling at Janus’s sides, earning squeals of laughter. </p><p>“Absolutely not! You wouldn’t let me have any marshmallows before bed last night, no way I’m giving you a treat before bed!” Janus gave a small gasp to Remus’s response, before lightly tugging on Remus’s shirt. </p><p>“No fair! That was yesterday! And today’s my birthday!” He whined, though it was hard to keep the smile off his face when he saw the incredulous look Remus was giving him. </p><p>“Gosh, your spoiled AND bossy! You know what I do to bossy little snakes?” Remus asked. Janus gasped again and quickly hurried out of Remus’s lap, holding out one hand to try and prevent Remus from getting at him. </p><p>“N-No! You’re too silly!” Janus said, but the moment that Remus jumped out of the chair, Janus let out a playful scream, before running out of the kitchen, quickly being chased by Remus. Janus’s hat flew off his head as he raced away, heading into the living room and jumping on the couch, ignoring that big voice in his head telling him not to stand on furniture and definitely don’t stand on furniture when you haven’t even bothered to remove his shoes. But he ignored that voice, and instead stuck his tongue out at Remus. </p><p>“Are you being cocky AND bossy? Oh you’re in for it now, Sir Lies-a-Lot!” Remus said. Janus seemed to think he was somehow safe while standing on the couch, but Remus quickly proved that wrong as he dashed over and lifted Janus up in the air, eliciting a small yelp from Janus. </p><p>“D-Don’t drop me!” He half yelled, half laughed out. Remus made sure his hold was secure, before he carefully dropped Janus onto the couch, which only made the little continue his laughter and delight. </p><p>“Who's the silly one now, huh?” Remus asked, gently tickling Janus’s sides. He laughed loudly, pushing Remus’s hands away whenever he could. </p><p>“S-still you!” He yelled back, and Remus merely laughed, finally pulling away. It took Janus a second to catch his breath and recover, unable to fight the bouts of giggling that kept overtaking him. He sat up a bit and rubbed his eye, sudden exhaustion hitting him after playing so. Plus, it had been such a long day too…</p><p>“You feeling tired now?” Remus asked, catching on to Janus’s hidden sleepiness. But the yellow side still shook his head no, before pointing towards the tv. </p><p>“Movie, p’ease?” He asked. Remus chuckled as he stood up, cracking as many bones he could as he did, earning another soft laugh from Janus. </p><p>“Yeah yeah birthday boy, you can have whatever you want. But only for the next…” Remus looked towards the clock on the wall. “Three more hours.” He remarked as he made his way over to the tv. Janus smiled before making himself more comfortable on the couch. Remus put on Janus’s favorite thing to watch while regressed, before he moved back towards the couch. </p><p>“You want me to snap you into some pajamas, Jay?” Remus asked, noticing that Janus was still wearing his outfit from the party. Janus gave a heavy nod. Remus tapped his chin, considering what to dress Janus in, before he snapped. Suddenly, Janus was a one of Remus’s old t-shirts that hung loosely on him as well as his fuzzy yellow pajama pants. Janus shivered, the sensation of clothes appearing never being completely pleasant, but then he was rubbing his hands over the soft pj pants, and admiring Remus’s shirt, before he snuggled back down into the couch. </p><p>Remus gave a soft smile before he started the movie. Janus was immediately enthralled with it, hardly noticing when Remus snuck off into the kitchen. However, he did notice when suddenly there was a plate with a brownie on it and his sippy cup being placed on the coffee table in front of him, and his favorite sunflower yellow that Remus had made him months ago was being settled around his shoulders. Janus looked up at Remus and smiled. </p><p>“Thank you, Rem.” Janus said, but instead of reaching for his new snack, he made grabby hands at his caregiver, demanding with his eyes that they cuddle. Remus chuckled, getting the message loud and clear. He sat down next to Janus, giving him plenty of room to either sit next to him, or if he started to get even more tired, he could lay his head down on Remus’s lap. And once Janus had finished his brownie and was halfway through the movie, that’s exactly what he did. </p><p>When the clock struck eleven, the movie was rolling through the credits. Janus’s eyes were closed, but he was still fighting off sleep, just doing a poor job at it. Remus had begun stroking his fingers through Janus’s soft curls, which was not helping the matter at all. </p><p>“Anything else you want for your last hour of your birthday, baby?” Remus asked softly. Janus’s eyes fluttered open, and he rolled over to look up at Remus. </p><p>“Can I s’eep with you?” Janus asked, before breaking out into a big yawn. “Jus’ for the nigh’.” He mumbled, already reaching his hands up to be carried. Remus chuckled softly, before he maneuvered Janus until he was lifting him up in his arms and carrying him towards the stairs.  </p><p>“Just for the night.” Remus mimicked back, and was not disappointed when he saw Janus’s face scrunch up, before breaking into a gentle smile. A lie so blatant it would taste bitter, but indicated something so sweet. He carried Janus towards his room, which had been cleaned only because he anticipated the night ending like this. Of course Remus would miss the sweet bellows of his mice army, or the glow in the dark mold that had been illuminating his midnight escapades, but it was all worth it for Janus. </p><p>Once in his room, he laid the little down on the bed, quickly summoning his stuffed snake. Janus took it gratefully, cuddling it close. Remus then got in on the other side of the bed, and was not shocked when Janus scooted as close as possible. </p><p>“Did you have a fun day today, baby?” Remus asked, returning to his gentle petting from before. Janus nodded, snuggling up next to Remus and closing his eyes. </p><p>“The party was ‘kay, but I liked spending time with you the mostest.” Janus said, warming Remus’s cold dead heart. He fought back the tears that stung his eyes, before he decided to just close them. </p><p>“Rem?” Janus whispered a few moments later. Remus peeked one eye open and saw Janus staring back at him with large loving eyes that the green side knew was reserved for him. He opened both eyes and smiled. </p><p>“What’s up, slither?” He asked, half expecting one last act of defiant bossiness for the little. </p><p>“Love you...thanks for being my friend.” Janus said, before closing his eyes once more to settle back to sleep, as if he hadn’t said the sweetest thing in the world. This time Remus didn’t fight his tears, he let them fall earnestly. </p><p>“I love you too Jan.” He said, before wrapping his arms around his best friend in a tight hug, refusing to let go until he fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos are always appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>